Demand for higher density computer resources has increased. Unlike those computer systems that include one or more processors functioning under the control of a single operating system, a multiple host (multi-host) distributed computer system typically includes multiple hosts, each including one or more processors, each running under the control of a separate operating system.
In virtualized environments where workloads are moving, traffic (e.g., data streams, workload, network information, etc.) can be difficult to manage and track. In some systems, an administrator can redirect traffic directed to or from a server using Policy Based Routing or Policy Based Forwarding. However, moving a workload, for instance, from one subnetwork (subnet), server, or application to another can disrupt applicability of saved parameters and/or be susceptible to misdirection of the workload.